ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Town (John Smith 10)
Story A fleet of clone ships is approaching a planet. On the bridge of the flagship, John is looking at the planet. John: What planet is this, Cody? Cody: Revonnah. Home of a species called Revonnahganders. A race of farmers. John: Do they have a representative? Cody: No, but the distress signal came from this planet. If they are in trouble, this could be one of the greatest events in their history. (Tack and Ahsoka arrive at the bridge.) Tack: You called for us? John: Yeah. We’re going down to the planet. Hopefully, this is a false alarm. Clone: Sir! There’s a large fleet of ships approaching! Ahsoka: Impossible! They’d be visible by now. Clone: Well, they’re on radar. John: Pull up the visual. Focus on the planet. (The screen focuses in, showing an army of Ectonurites flying off the planet.) No. Ahsoka: What are they? John: Ectonurites. They’re ghost-like aliens, able to become intangible and invisible. They can possess any living being. Their consciousness is embedded inside every strand of their DNA, so they can be revived if they partially survive. They thrive in darkness. Tack: Well, that planet looks dark. John: Not good for us. Stop the ships. Cody: General? John: Stop the ships and prepare sun guns. I want weapons that produce light as strong as the sun when I get back. Ahsoka: Where are you going? John: To stop them. If they reach us, they’ll possess everyone on board. (John runs off the bridge, and he gets to the hanger bay. He stands in front of the force field, which keeps air in, but allows ships to leave. John transforms.) Jetray: Jetray! (Jetray then flies out of the hanger, and into space.) End Scene Jetray quickly approaches the Ectonurite army, firing neuroshocks at them. Each Ectonurite hit falls several feet, but they are able to recover quickly. The Ectonurites turn to him, and begin to circle around him. Jetray continues to fire neuroshocks, but it soon ineffective. Jetray: Not good. I have a hard time fighting in space as it is. Good thing I’ve got a strong form against these guys. Jetray turns into Big Chill, and uses his freeze breath, freezing several Ectonurites at once. They are frozen, and they float off, unable to phase through the ice. Big Chill flies around, dodging punches and freezing Ectonurites by the bunches. Soon, however, several Ectonurites pull back their skins, releasing tentacles that grab at Big Chill. He’s caught, and he sees that the Ectonurites freeing their frozen comrades. Big Chill: Smart guys. But I still can’t tell who the leader is. He must be down on the planet. I’ve got to force them back down. (Big Chill turns into AmpFibian, and releases a large amount of lightning, releasing a large flash of light in the process. The Ectonurites cover their eyes, and they all start flying back to Revonnah.) AmpFibian: Yeah, you better run! (AmpFibian flies back to the flag ship, and phases inside onto the bridge. He then reverts.) Ahsoka: General! You’re alright! Tack: I thought you were a goner there. John: It’ll take more than that to beat me. How we doing on the sun guns? Ahsoka: Well. John: That’s what I thought. (John runs off, and Tack and Ahsoka follow. They make it to the weapons room, where they see several clones working on sun guns, including Cody.) Cody! What’s going on? Cody: General! You’re back sooner than I expected. We’re having difficulty, trying to configure the other weapons into the sun guns you requested. John: You don’t have to completely redo them! Ugh! Alright, everyone, stop! I’ll handle this. The clones move out of the way, and John walks forward. He then turns into Jury Rigg. Jury Rigg: FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX! (Jury Rigg runs forward, and starts swinging his arms around frantically, working on a weapon one at a time. He spends little than a few moments at each weapon, running from weapon to weapon. After a few minutes, going through the entire room. He then stops, and reverts.) John: Here we go. (Picks up a blaster, and points to a tab on the side.) Switching this tab switches the blaster between blaster mode, and sun gun mode. (He switches the tab, and fires at the wall, firing a beam of pure light. It burns the wall, and he then stops.) Then use it as you would your regular weapon. Cody: Impressive sir. (The entire clone squad cheers, all of them congratulating John on the accomplishment.) John: Thank you. Now, let’s go scare a ghost. End Scene The Ectonurites are flying all over a grassy canyon area, watching the flat land ahead of them. Then, John, Tack, Ahsoka, Cody and the legion of clone troopers are walking across, approaching the canyon. All of them were armed with blasters and canyons with sun gun features, except John. Cody: You sure you don’t want a blaster, General? John: Nah. I’m no good with them anyway. My better weapon. (John turns into Spitter.) Spitter: Is my instincts. The battle begins, the Ectonurites flying towards them. The clones fire their beams of light, burning several Ectonurites, but more keep coming. Spitter spits a thicker slime at the Ectonurites, which weighs them down when hit. Spitter then runs forward, punching those Ectonurites. Spitter: Sweet! I was right! My slime cancels their intangibility. (Spitter then spins, releasing a large stream of slime, taking out the Ectonurites.) Tack leads the clones, taking out a large portion of the Ectonurites. The clones push forward, and Spitter watches the forces push to the canyon. Then, he sees Ahsoka running the opposite direction, being chased by some Ectonurites. Spitter: Again? Fine. Tack! Lead them forward! Tack: You sure? (Spitter turns into Swampfire.) Swampfire: I’m sure. I’ll join with you in a moment. Just have to get our stragglers in line. (Tack nods his head, and continues forward. Swampfire then points his hands at the ground, and shoots fire, launching himself into the air.) Ahsoka fires at the Ectonurites following her, but they dodge, and go in at her. Ahsoka drops to her knees, her hands over her head, screaming. Swampfire lands in front of her, and hits an Ectonurite with fire. He then spins, releasing fire that pushes the other Ectonurites off, and he throws fireballs to defeat them. He then turns to Ahsoka. Swampfire: What is your problem?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Ahsoka: No! Why do you ask that? Swampfire: You freeze here under attack, you freeze in the presence of Eggbots. What is your problem?! Ahsoka: (Stuttering) Nothing. Swampfire: Are you afraid of fighting? Do you not want to get hurt? Do you not like to fight? To hurt others? Are you a coward? Not even willing to fight? I need to know so I can try and help you! Ahsoka: I’M AFRAID OF DYING, ALRIGHT?! (Ahsoka is panting now.) I’m scared, of going in the front line, and just being shot down. I don’t want to sacrifice myself for the Republic, I don’t want to die for this stupid war. I want to help people, but going head first in a suicide attempt, I can’t stand. (Swampfire sighs, and reverts.) John: That’s it? Ahsoka, you’re better than that. If you go out there, you are resourceful, and strong enough to make it through. I mean, look at me. I go out front all the time. Ahsoka: That’s different. You have the Omnitrix. John: The Omnitrix is just a tool I have access to, and you have access to other tools to help you. The only difference between us, is that I’ve accepted death. What most people don’t know, (Puts hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, and she looks him in the eye.) is that I’ve died twice. Ahsoka: What? John: The first time I was killed by a Prypiatosian-B, the second time by a sorceress. If you can accept death, and go all out in battle, you’ll be fine. Ahsoka: How? John: If you can find something to fight for, then you can do it. Ahsoka: What is that? John: You can figure it out. (Ahsoka ponders for a moment, then figures it out.) Ahsoka: The people of this planet are possessed by the Ectonurites. We have to save them. John: Then let’s do that. (John turns into Diamondhead, and the two run off.) End Scene The clones are starting to be pushed back by the Ectonurites. Then, several light beams fly by, driving off several Ectonurites. They all turn, and see Ahsoka firing several light beams, reflecting them off Diamondhead. Then, a large group of clones and Tack were floating, and are thrown away. Diamondhead: You got this here, Ahsoka? Ahsoka: Go ahead, General. (Diamondhead nods, then runs over to Tack. He then stops, gasping in terror.) Diamondhead: No. (In front of him, was Rob Lucci, still with his mutated Appoplexian left arm.) Impossible. You’re dead. (Lucci turns to him, and Diamondhead sees his purple eyes.) Whew! That’s better. I was wondering where you were, Ghostfreak. Lucci/Ghostfreak: My true name is Zs’Skayr! I am the king of all Ectonurites, in control of all of them. My species, in truth, is of a hive mind. Diamondhead: How’d you get Lucci’s body? It was locked up tight by the Plumbers. Lucci/Zs’Skayr: You think they could actually hold me off? Since Lucci is dead, he doesn’t need to breathe. I tore my way out, and have been flying through space. I was then offered a spot in the Separatists. Diamondhead: And you agreed? Lucci/Zs’Skayr: Until I can find a way to take over all of their ally planets. But for now, I will destroy you, and take your body, along with the Omnitrix. This form may be strong, but with the Omnitrix, nothing can stop me! Lucci lifts his Appoplexian arm, pointing his claw at Diamondhead. Then, Diamondhead starts floating, and he is slammed into the ground. Lucci then floats off the ground, and flies at Diamondhead. Diamondhead swings his arms up, and creates a crystal wall. Lucci phases through it, and the moment he becomes tangible, he is hit by a lightning fist. Lucci hits and goes through the crystal wall, hitting the ground, shattering the crystal wall. Shocksquatch appears on the rubble of crystal, then jumps down. Shocksquatch: I beat you once. I can beat you again. Lucci/Zs’Skayr: You got lucky last time, and simply trapped me. You ran from me. Shocksquatch: Good thing there’s nowhere to run now. Shocksquatch charges forward on all four, quickly approaching Lucci. Lucci swings his Appoplexian fist, and Shocksquatch catches it, sending lightning up his body. Lucci/Zs’Skayr: Ha! This body feels no pain. Shocksquatch then lifts Lucci, and slams Lucci into the ground. Lucci jumps up, landing a distance away. He raises his Appoplexian hand, and his claw glows with dark energy. Lucci fires a beam of darkness at Shocksquatch, and Shocksquatch fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth, the attacks deadlocking and exploding. Lucci flies forward again, and punches Shocksquatch again. Shocksquatch dodges, and punches Lucci with a lightning fist. He lands a few more blows, then Lucci punches Shocksquatch, sending him flying. The battle had stopped all around them. The Ectonurites, controlled by Zs’Skayr, were floating motionless, as they weren’t receiving any orders. The clones were watching the fight, amazed at the level of ability John possessed. Shocksquatch: This has gone too long. It’s time to get rid of Lucci once and for all. Shocksquatch turns into Clockwork, and raises his arms, firing a time ray. Lucci laughs, and allows the attack to hit. Then, Lucci screams, as his body, within moments, fades away into dust, revealing Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr: NO!!!!!! That, was one of the most powerful bodies in the universe! Agh! (From Zs’Skayr’s chest in the tentacles, he fires a beam of dark energy. Clockwork blocks it with a time ray, and fires another one at him. Zs’Skayr phases into the ground, then comes out, slashing at Clockwork with his blade fingers. Clockwork flies up, and falls, shifting to NRG, and lands. NRG: Ha! Is that all you got, Ghostfreak? (Zs’Skayr screams.) NRG fires a radiation beam at Zs’Skayr, who phases into the ground. Zs’Skayr comes up behind NRG, and enwraps him with his tentacles. NRG struggles for a moment, but then superheats his armor, burning the tentacles, causing Zs’Skayr to retract them. NRG turns and fires a radiation beam. Zs’Skayr dodges by taking to the air, firing a beam of darkness at him. NRG takes the attack, being on the most part unharmed, and fires another radiation beam. Zs’Skayr dodges, and NRG charges in, grabbing Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr: Agh! I can’t phase free! NRG: Exactly. This armor was made to cancel out intangibility, so my true form is trapped. Omnitrix! Scan DNA sample. Omnitrix: Scanning. (The Omnitrix releases a beam of yellow light, which scans Zs’Skayr.) Scan complete. Zs’Skayr: You really think that’s wise? NRG: Probably not. But you’ll be useful. (NRG blasts Zs’Skayr with radiation, knocking him back.) Now, come on Omnitrix! Give me a form that can defeat him once and for all. NRG turns into an alien with dark yellow skin, though it is a lighter yellow on his chest. His head consists of a mouth on his face, and giant bat-like ears extending to where his eyes would go. Covering his body are multiple green eyes, varying in size. He is wearing black pants. Eye Guy: Eye Guy! (Zs’Skayr stares at Eye Guy for a moment, then begins to laugh.) Zs’Skayr: Ha! How is that pathetic looking form supposed to defeat me? Eye Guy: Let’s find out. (Eye Guy raises his arm, and fires a laser from one of his eyes, which hits Zs’Skayr, burning the point of impact. Zs’Skayr screams and recoils, pulling away.) How’s that for pathetic? Zs’Skayr fires a beam of darkness, and a giant eye forms on Eye Guy’s chest, over the Omnitrix symbol, firing an energy beam to counter it. He then raises his arms, holding them in front of him, and firing several lasers from his several eyes. Zs’Skayr flies out of the way and dodges, and Eye Guy charges in. Eye Guy jumps, and holds his hand out. One of the eyes on his arm moves up it to the palm of his hand, and he fires a laser from it, hitting and stunning Zs’Skayr. Then, all the eyes on his body move to the big eye on his chest, merging with it. He then fires one, powerful laser, which envelops Zs’Skayr. He screams in pain, as the light from the attack incinerates Zs’Skayr, there being no trace of him left. End Scene The Ectonurites revert back to the Revonnahganders, who had white skin, and resembled humanoid-felines. The clones were helping them recover and treating their injuries, while John was sitting on a rock, Ahsoka approaching him. Ahsoka: Was it really a good idea to sample that guy for the Omnitrix? I mean, he was evil. John: One is not evil or good. Everyone believes that their way is right, and people fight each other because their opinions differ. This war is because that the Separatist think that the ways of the Republic is wrong, and if they win the war, then they’ll change the government. I don’t know which is side is right, but we are on the side of the Republic, so we fight to defend that way. Ahsoka: That doesn’t answer the question. (John stands up, and walks past Ahsoka.) John: It didn’t, did it? Oh well. Ghostfreak will be useful in space battles either way. Characters *John Smith *Tack *Ahsoka Tano *Commander Cody *clone troopers *Revonnahganders Villains *Zs'Skayr *Ectonurites (possessed Revonnahganders) Aliens *Jetray *Big Chill *AmpFibian *Jury Rigg *Spitter *Swampfire *Diamondhead *Shocksquatch *Clockwork *NRG *Eye Guy (first appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Ghostfreak Trivia *This is the first time John uses Swampfire's fire powers. *John has reunlocked Ghostfreak. *Ahsoka reveals her fears, and has seemingly gotten over them. *Zs'Skayr is destroyed. *Rob Lucci's Corpse is finally elliminated after a long remaining. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc